I Saved Him
by shadow shader
Summary: What if Rose saved Dimitri in the caves? What will happen after? This is what I think should have happened after the strigoi attack. plz Read and Review. I suck at summarys. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

** A/N:This is my first fanfic. Review if you think I should continue. If i get at least 10 reviews saying that i should continue I will.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN V.A! OKAY! IF I DID THEN DIMITRI WOULD NEVER HAVE TURNED STRIGOI!**

**

* * *

**

Dimitri lay there on the hospital bed looking broken. I was sitting next to him in my chair holding his hand wishing he'd wake up already. He's been in a coma for two days since the strigoi attack.

Flashback

"Dimitri" I yelled. He was fighting a blond strigoi that had caught him off guard. I ran toward him to help him. I heard people calling my name. Telling me to come back. One of them was my mother Janine Hathaway. But I couldn't go back I had to get Dimitri. When I finally reached him the blond strigoi had sunk his teeth into Dimitris neck.

"Dimitri" I cried. I reached for my stake and shoved it up the strigoi's heart. I heard people running toward me. I look up and saw Alberta and my mom coming toward me. They helped me pick Dimitri up who was unconscious. We ran back to the academy not stopping until we reached the safety of the wards. Once we got there Lissa ran toward me and hugged me telling me how afraid she was thinking I wouldn't come back.

Someone was bringing a gurney to take Dimitri to the clinic. I went with them with Lissa next to me. Through the bond I could feel that she was worried for Dimitri. The doctors stabilized him and said he had a concussion and had lost a lot of blood. Since then I would only leave his side to go back to my room after curfew.

End of Flashback

I looked down at Dimitri's face. I squeezed his hand hoping he'd wake up. I felt someone squeeze my hand. I look back at Dimitri's face and see his brown eyes staring back at me…

* * *

**A/N: So... Did you like it? I know its a short chap. Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I finally uploaded. I hate school. Anyway thank you soo much for those who reviewed and added me to their favorite authors or stories. So heres the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Vampire Academy :( Richelle Mead does.**

* * *

" Dimitri! You're awake! Do you want me to call a doctor? Are y-" he cut me off by crashing his lips down to mine. I missed him so much. I pulled away gasping for air.

" Roza I missed you so much," he told me kissing me again, but this time softer.

" I missed you to Comrade," I told him when we pulled away. He chuckled amused that i was still calling him that.

" How many times am I going to have to ask you to stop calling me that?" he said playfully.

" You're stuck with the name Comrade," I teased him. Just then Dr. Olendzki walked in the room.

" I see you're awake Guardian Belikov," she told him, " You can leave as soon as you sign these forms," she handed him a pen and some forms.

" Thank you," he replied. He started to sign the forms.

" Someone has to check on you everyday" the doctor told him.

" I'll do it!" I said rapidly. I was excited to be able to see Dimitri everyday .

" Okay, Rosemarie," she told me. I was so happy I didn't care that she called me by my full name. Dimitri finished signing the forms and we left the hospital. We went by my room so I could bring some extra clothes. We walked to his room. It was almost past curfew and there was barely anyone walking around the academy. When we reached Dimitri's room he pulled me in and locked the door. That was one of the best nights ever.

I woke up still in Dimitei's arms. I turn around trying not to wake him. He looked so peaceful when he's asleep. I lay there watching him for a while until he finally woke up.

" Good morning, Roza," he told me.

"Good morning, Comrade. I could get used to waking up next to you," I tell him. He chuckled. Rose where are you! You never miss breakfast! Lissa screamed at me through the bond. What! I missed breakfast! No wonder Lissa's worried.

" Comrade, we should go Lissa's getting worried," I tell him.

" Okay lets get up" he replies. We get up and get dressed.

"I have a shift right now I'll see you later" he told me just as we were reaching the Moroi dormitories.

" Okay I'll see you later," I tell him. People are already up so he can't kiss me. I started walking toward Lissa's room. I get there and knock on the door.

" Rose! Where were you I was so worried?" she yelled at me as soon as she opened the door.

" Nice to see you too" I tell her sarcastically. She ignores me and drags me into her room.

"Where were you this morning?" she asked me. What was I going to say to her? Hey Lissa I was with Dimitri the whole night, so I'm tired. No, of course I couldn't say that

" I overslept. Dimitri woke up yesterday and I helped him get back to his room, so by the time I got back to my room I was exhausted" I half lie to her. It was kinda true. He did wake up.

" He woke up?" she exclaimed. Through the bond I felt that she was happy that he had finally woke up and that I wasn't going to be at the hospital the whole day.

"Yes, he woke up Liss," I responded.

"Good. I know how much you love him and how much he loves you," she said.

"What are you taking about Liss? That's illegal, he's my mentor," I asked nervous that she found out about Dimitri and me.

" No, I'm not talking about that type of love. I'm talking about a brotherly and sisterly love. He always helps you when you're in trouble," she said. Oh. Good she didn't know about us.

After that we just talked for a while. It was lunch time by the time that I remembered I hadn't eaten the whole day. We walked to the cafeteria to our usual table. Eddie, Adrian and Christian were already there.

" Hey guys, what's up?" I asked.

" Hey Rose. Why are you so happy and how come you're out the hospital?" Eddie asked me.

" Oh, you guys haven't heard Dimitri woke up yesterday and they discharged him," I responded.

"Oh, that good," he responded.

"Hey, I'm going to go get some lunch. I haven't eaten all day," I told them.

" I'll go with you," Adrian said. I got up and walked to the lunch line with Adrian behind me.

"So little Dhampir, the craddle robbers back," he said while we got lunch.

" Yes, Dimitri's back," I tell him. We go back to the table and eat. I had gotten two donuts, two pieces of chicken, rice and a mango.

" Wow Hathaway. Are you sure gonna be able to eat all that?" Christian teased.

" Shut it, Pyro. Maybe you forgot, but I didn't eat breakfast," I told him while shoving food down my throat. After we ate we headed to Adrian's room to see a movie. We saw twilight because Lissa was obsessed with it.

" Hey guys I have an awesome idea," I tell everyone when the movie finishes.

"What is it?" Lissa asked.

" Let's play truth or Dare," I say. Lissa groaned.

" Sure let's play," Eddie says

" Okay I'll play," Christian says.

" Me too," Adrian says.

" Okay I'll play too, but I'm warning you Rose is the master in truth or dare," Lissa said.

" Sure she is," christian said sarcastically.

" Who goes first?" Eddie asked before Christian and I could start fighting.

" I will," I said.'

This is going to be so much fun.

* * *

**So that it. It's longer than the first one. Review and tell me some ideas for truth and dare.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay I finally updated. Don't blame me that I haven't updated. Blame it on school and homework. So this is the next chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY. THE AWESOME RICHELLE MEAD DOES.**

* * *

" Who goes first?" Eddie asked before Christian and I could start fighting.

_" I will," I said._

_This is going to be so much fun._

* * *

"Okay, Adrian, Truth or Dare ?" I ask Adrian.

"Um... Dare?" he asked nervously. Good he should be.

"I dare you to go to Kirova's office and confess your love to her," I told him.

"Okay that's not that bad," he said sounding relieved.

"Oh, did I mention you to do it in a bra and panty and you have to say over the P.A. system so the whole school can hear," I said. He instantly paled.

"Okay let's get going," I said once he was in only his boxer's. I grabbed my phone so I could record it. We headed to Kirova's office. On our way there were many people taking pictures of Adrian and laughing. We finally reached Kirova's office. Adrian knocked on the door while I went to one of the window's to record it.

"Come in," Kirova said. I looked inside and saw Dimitri and Alberta inside the room.

" Headmistress I have something to tell you," Adrian said.

" Mr. Ivashkov , what are you doing here dressed like that," Kirova yelled at him.

" I came to tell you something I should have told you a long time ago," he said heading over to the P.A. system.

"I have an announcement to make. I Adrian Ivashkov am madly in love with headmistress Kirova," he said over the P.A. He got on one knee in front of a shocked Kirova.

" Kirova will you make me the happiest man, and marry me?" Adrian said. This is even better than I thought it would be. Kirova finally recovered and said something that would have suprised me if I hadn't seen her wink towards were I was.

" Yes, Adrian, I will,' she said to him.

"What? Really?" he said shocked and scared that he might end up married to Kirova.

"No, now get out my office," she said.

"Yes, ma'am," he said running towards the door.

I stopped recording it and saw Adrian coming out the office followed by Dimitri and Alberta. They were both trying to hide a smile.

" I take it this was a dare, right?" Alberta asked me.

"Yes," I answered.

" Okay," she told me." Gaurdian Belikov, can you please supervise them?" she asked Dimitri.

" Of course Gaurdian Petrov," he answered.

"Good. Now I need to get back to my office," she said and left.

"So Comrade, if you're gonna supervise us you also have to play," I told.

"No, I don't Alberta said I only have to supervise not play," he told me while we headed back to Adrian's room.

"Please Comrade" I begged.

"Okay Rose," he finally agreed. We made it back to the room and everyone was begging me to see the video. I put it on everyone started laughing.

"That was hilarious," Eddie said through breaths. He was still laughing.

"I know right," I said. I looked around the room and saw Dimitri standing next to the wall.

"Hey, Gaurdian Belikov what are you doing here?" Lissa asked finally noticing he was there.

"Alberta told me to come supervise you guys," he said.

" And now you're playing," I added.

"Yes, and Rose is forcing me to play" Dimitri said.

"Okay then let's start playing," Lissa said.

We all sat down with Dimitri next to me.

"Okay Adrian, it's your turn," I said.

" Okay. Belikov truth or dare?" he asked him.

"Dare," he answered.

"Okay, I dare you to make out with Rose for 5 minutes," he said.

"Is it too late to choose truth?" he asked.

"Yes. You have to make out with Rose," Adrian said.

"But, that's against the rules and could him fired and me expelled," I said trying to find a way out of this.

"Who says we're going to tell anyone," Lissa says. I look over to Dimitri to see if he's okay with this. He gives me a small nod and I head over to him. He brings his lips to mine and starts kissing me. As always whenever I kiss Dimitri I completely forget what's happening around me. I put my hand in his hair and deepen the kiss. I moan and he deepens the kiss even deeper. We finally stop when we hear someone clearing their throat. I look towards my friends. Adrian looked smug, Christian and Eddie looked shocked. Through the bond I felt that Lissa was angry, shocked, and confused. Lissa was the one to recover first.

" WHY DID'NT YOU TELL ME!" she yelled at me. What was I going to tell her now?

* * *

**Ya I know I'm evil for the cliffie. I'm sure most people will know what happens though. So that's it. I'll try to update as soon as I can, probably during the weekend if I have time. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm sooooo sorry I havn't updated. I have no excuse for not updating sooner. So this is the next chapter. I'll try to update sooner.**

**DISCLAIMER: I (sadly) don't own VA. Richelle Mead does.**_

* * *

"Who says we're going to tell anyone," Lissa says. I look over to Dimitri to see if he's okay with this. He gives me a small nod and I head over to him. He brings his lips to mine and starts kissing me. As always whenever I kiss Dimitri I completely forget what's happening around me. I put my hand in his hair and deepen the kiss. I moan and he deepens the kiss even deeper. We finally stop when we hear someone clearing their throat. I look towards my friends. Adrian looked smug, Christian and Eddie looked shocked. Through the bond I felt that Lissa was angry, shocked, and confused. Lissa was the one to recover first._

_" WHY DID'NT YOU TELL ME!" she yelled at me. What was I going to tell her now.

* * *

_"I couldn't tell you. If someone overheard then I could have gotten expelled and Dimitri could have gotten thrown in jail," I tell her.

"Wait Belikov and Rose are together?" Christian asked, still confused.

"No shit Sherlock," I answered. Then I turned to Lissa " I'm sorry I didn't tell you before Liss."

" As long as you never keep anything from me again and tell me all the details then I forgive you," she said.

"Okay Liss," I said happy that she wasn't mad. I looked over to where Eddie was. He was smiling.

"If this is what you want then I'm happy for you," he said to me. " But if you ever hurt her Belikov, I will personally kill you," he said to Dimitri. I saw him gulp. He was afraid of Eddie!

" I will never hurt my Roza," Dimitri answered, pulling me closer to him.

"Okay enough of this lets get back to playing," Adrian said looking bored.

"Okay Dimitri it's your turn," I tell him.

"Okay. Christian truth or dare?" he asked Christian.

"Dare," he answered.

"Okay I dare you to announce your love for Eddie in the commons in front of everyone," he said.

"What? I'd expect that from Rose!" Christian exclaimed. Eddie just sat there shocked and pale.

" What are you chickening out?" I asked.

" No. I'll go," he answered.

"Okay let's go then," I answered. I got my camera and we all walked to the commons. Once we got there I shouted "EVERYONE SHUTUP." Everyone shut up and looked at me.

" Christian has an announcement to make," I said.

" Okay everyone. I'm in love with Eddie Castile," Christian announced. There were gasps and giggles in the crowd. He pulled Eddie to him while Eddie was shoving him aside.

"Get off me! I don't love you," Eddie shouted.

" So what happened last night was nothing?" he asked Eddie.

" Nothing happened last night. I was with my true love Lissa last night," Eddie said. Christian turned to Lissa.

" You cheated on me?" he asked Lissa.

" I'm sorry Christian but, I love Eddie," she answered. I decided to add to the drama.

" Lissa, I thought you loved me. That's what you told me yesterday," I said.

" I'm sorry Rose," she said.

" Rose you cheated on me?" Dimitri asked.

" I'm sorry Dimitri but I love Christian," I answered.

" Well I love Adrian," he told me.

"Oh Dimitri I never knew you felt that way!" Adrian exclaimed. I looked at the crowds shocked faces and couldn't help it. I laughed until I had tears streaming down my face. Eddie, Christian, and Adrian were also laughing. Dimitri and Lissa were chuckling. Some people in the crowd were laughing and others were clapping and cheering.

"Thank you, thank you," I said bowing. We went back to Adrian's room.

" That was hilarious and I got it all on tape," I said.

"Hey guys I'm tired I'm gonna go to bed," Lissa said.

"Ya me too," I said. We all said goodbye and left. Dimitri and me headed to his room. We were so tired we instantly fell asleep.

* * *

**So thats it. Review and tell me some ideas for the story cause I'm runnung out of ideas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Yay I updated! I know I'm shocked too. There was no school today and I had nothing else to do so I wrote this chapter. It took me a long time. It's like 4 pages in Microsoft Word. I'll try to update this weekend. So this is the next chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**ME: Rose do the disclaimer.**

**ROSE: Why me?**

**ME: Cause if you don't then I'll make Dimitri break up with you.**

**ROSE: Fine. XXXDimitrixRozaXXX dosnt own anything. Richelle Mead does.**

* * *

_"Hey guys I'm tired I'm gonna go to bed," Lissa said._

_"Ya me too," I said. We all said goodbye and left. Dimitri and me headed to his room. We were so tired we instantly fell asleep._

* * *

When I woke up there was no one next to me. I looked around and saw a note on the bed. It read:

_Dear Roza,_  
_I had a shift so I had to leave. I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up. I'll see you at the gym for training._  
_Love,_  
_Comrade_

I groaned. I check the clock and see that I have 10 min left. I get up and got dressed. I got a donut from the cafeteria and went running to the gym. I was already 5 min late. When I go in I see Dimitri reading western novel.

"Hey, Comrade," I said.

"Laps," he said without looking up. I groaned and went out to the track. I did 20 laps and went back in.

"So what are we doing today?" I ask.

"Were sparring," he said smiling at me.

"Okay get ready to have your ass kicked," I said He chuckled and we started fighting.

I would block all of his punches and kicks just like he blocked al of mine. I roundhouse kicked him and he stumbled. While he was distracted I swept his feet from under him and he fell on his back. I got on him before he could get up and placed my hand over his heart.

"Dead," I whispered and kissed him. When I finally pulled away I was out of breath.

"I love you," I told him.

"I love you to Roza but you have to get to class now," he told me. I groaned and he chuckled.

I got off him and went to the locker room. I showered and left to class. My first class was Bodyguard Theory and Personal Protection with Guardian Alto. Or as every one calls him behind his back Stan. When I got to class I was late and Stan was furious.

"Miss Hathaway why are you late to class?" he shouted at me.

"Cause it irritates you," I said smiling as I sat down in my seat. The class started snickering.

"Miss Hathaway when will you ever learn to respect your elders?" he asked.

"I respect my elders. Except for you," I answered.

"And why would that be?" Stan asked his face getting red.

"Cause you annoy the shit out of me," I responded while the class started laughing.

"GET OUT OF MY CLASS RIGHT NOW," he shouted at me.

"My pleasure," I said and got up. Just as I was about to leave Dimitri walked into the class.

"Guardian Alto, Headmistress Kirova wants to speak with Rose," he said.

"What I didn't do anything this time!" I exclaimed.

"She was just on her way there," Stan said, ignoring what I just said. I walk out with Dimitri next to me.

"So Comrade, why does headmistress bitch wanna see me," I asked.

"You'll know when we get there," he said smiling. Why the fuck is he smiling?

We got to her office and sat down.

"So why am I here?" I asked Kirova.

"First you are here so we can schedule when you're getting your molnija marks. Second there will be no school for a week so Guardian Belikov is going to visit his family in Russia," she said.

"Okay, but why does this involve me?" I asked confused.

"Because Guardian Belikov has asked to take you with him," she said.

"Really?" I asked, excited that I might get to be with Dimitri for a week.

"Yes, Rose I want my family to meet the person that saved my life," Dimitri said.

"Okay. When do we leave?" I ask.

"Tomorrow," Kirova answered.

"Okay. So when am I going to get my molnija marks?" I asked.

"In an hour. Only Guardians are attending it," she said.

"Okay. Can I leave now?" I ask.

"Yes, you may leave," she said.

I get up and leave her office with Dimitri behind me. We walk in silence all the way to my room.

"So I'm finally gonna meet your family," I tell him once were inside.

"Yes, and they will love you just like I love you," he said kissing me.

"As much as I would love to continue this I have to change," I said breaking away from the kiss.

" Okay I'll be waiting for you out here," he said sitting down on my bed. I grab a red dress and head to the bathroom. The dress was tight and strapless with a bow on the side. I put on some mascara and lip gloss.

I came out of the bathroom and put on red high heels.

"How do I look?" I ask Dimitri who was staring at me with lustful eyes.

"Beautiful," he whispered and walked to me. Just as he was about to kiss me there was a knock on the door. I groaned. I opened the door and shouted "WHAT," but immediately regretted it seeing it was Lissa that was standing in the doorway.

"Oh I'm sorry Lissa, I didn't know it was you," I apologized.

"It's okay Rose," she said chuckling. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"Oh I'm getting my molnija marks in a while. Actually why don't you walk with me there," I said

"Sure," she said.

"Come on Dimitri were leaving," I told Dimitri.

"Coming Roza," he said.

"Oh, so that was you were mad when I opened the door," she said.

"Maybe," I said.

"Let's go," I said.

On the way to the gym, where the ceremony was going to be I told Lissa of the trip to Russia.

"Liss, I'm going to Russia with Dimitri so I can meet his family," I tell her.

"That's great Rose. Tasha invited us to her house. I'll tell her you're not coming, so only Christian and I will go," she tells me.

"Ok. I'll talk to you later," I tell her when we get to the gym.

"Bye Rose," she said

"Bye, Liss," I said headed into the gym with Dimitri who had been silent the whole way to the gym. We walked over to Alberta.

"Hello Rose and Dimitri," she said.

"Hey, Alberta," I said. Dimitri just nodded.

"Go ahead and take a seat. The ceremony is about to start," she said.

"Okay," I said and walk to the first row. I sit down and Dimitri sits next to me.

"Hello the first person to get there mark will be Guardian Belikov," Alberta said.

Dimitri got up and went to sit down on the seat in front of the audience. When the tattooist was done Dimitri got up and walked back to the seat next to me.

And it went on like that in alphabetical order. They skipped my name which was weird. After everyone got their tattoo I was worried that they forgot me. Alberta started to talk again.

"We have skipped Rosemarie Hathaway for a reason. She risked the life of Christian Ozera to save the school. She also found where the strigoi where hiding the captives. She risked her life to save Guardian Belikov. She has killed many strigoi. She has done all of this and is only 17 years old. She is not yet a Guardian but most of us think of her as one. Rose Hathaway come get your tattoo," she said.

I was silently crying. Dimitri passed me a tissue and I got up to get the tattoo. It hurt a lot but not as much as the first time I got one. I had 10 molnija marks and a battle star. So in total I had 12 molnija marks and 1 battle star. The 10 where from the caves. The battle star was for the ones I killed with Christian. Everyone got up and bowed to me. Even Stan. I saw pride in Dimitri's eyes. Everything after that passed in a blur. People shacked my hands. They didn't congratulate me because killing isn't something to be proud of.

After the ceremony Dimitri and I left to my room so we can pack.

"So Dimitri, what should I bring to the arctic wasteland?" I ask.

"Roza, how many times do I have to repeat that Russia is not an arctic wasteland," he said exasperated.

"When I see it with my own eyes," I said.

"Anyway, you should pack a couple of jackets and whatever else. It's not that cold," he said.

"Ya for you cause you grew up there," I said. He didn't answer me and just grabbed my suitcase. I started shoving my cloth into it. After an hour we were done. We went to bed and I instantly fell asleep in Dimitri's arms.

* * *

**AN: So that's it. Reviews make me happy! They also make me want to keep writing this story. So the more reviews the sooner i'll update. REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I updated! Thanks to everyone that has reviewed. I almost finish chapter 7 so I might update again today. This is the next chapter. ENJOY!**

**DSCLAIMER:**

**ME: Dimitri do the disclaimer.**

**DIMITRI: Why can't Rose do it?**

**ROSE: I did it last time.**

**DIMITRI: Okay. XXXDimitrixRozaXXX doesn't own any of us.**

* * *

_"So Dimitri, what should I bring to the arctic wasteland?" I ask._

_"Roza, how many times do I have to repeat that Russia is not an arctic wasteland," he said exasperated._

_"When I see it with my own eyes," I said._

_"Anyway, you should pack a couple of jackets and whatever else. It's not that cold," he said._

_"Ya for you cause you grew up there," I said. He didn't answer me and just grabbed my suitcase. I started shoving my cloth into it. After an hour we were done. We went to bed and I instantly fell asleep in Dimitri's arms._

* * *

The next morning Dimitri was still next to me when I woke up.

"Dimitri, wake up we're going to Russia today," I said softly. He slowly opened his eyes. He looked at my clock and suddenly got off the bed.

"Get dressed Roza we're gonna miss our plane if we don't hurry up," Dimitri said.

I got up and went to find something to put on. I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a red tank top. I got a leather jacket and put it on. I still thought Russia was an arctic wasteland.

"I'm going to go say bye to my friends and eat breakfast okay," I said.

"Sure Roza I'm going to take the bags to the car," he said

I left the room and headed to the cafeteria. I grabbed some food and went to the table where Lissa, Christian, Eddie, and Adrian were sitting at.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hi Rose. How was the molnija ceremony," Lissa asked.

"It was okay. I got 10 molnija marks and a battle star," I told her.

"So when are you leaving?" Lissa asked.

"Rose is leaving?" Adrian asked.

"Ya, I'm going to Russia with Dimitri so I can meet his family," I said.

"So you're not coming with us to my aunts Tasha's house! Yes!" Christian said happily.

"Shut it Pyro if you ever want to give Lissa babies," I said. He instantly grew paler.

"Rose!" Lissa exclaimed.

"What? He started it!" I exclaimed

"Did not," he shouted.

"Did too,"

"Did not,"

"Did t-"

"BOTH OF YOU STOP!" Lissa shouted to both of us.

"Sorry Liss," we said at the same time and glared at each other.

"So where does Tasha live?" I ask

"In New York but we're going to her house in Russia," she said.

"So we're both going to Russia" I said.

"Ya. But we're gonna be far away from each other either way," she said sadly.

"Oh. We'll see each other when we come back," I said

" Ya, but Rose you're gonna be in Russia when it's your birthday so I can't throw you a birthday party," She said sadly.

"Oh. I forgot about my birthday. Don't worry, you can always throw one when we get back," I told her.

"Okay," she said.

"I have to go now or Dimitri will get mad," I said.

"Bye see ya Rose," Lissa said.

"Bye Buffy," Christian said. I just ignored him.

"Bye Rose. See ya in a week," Eddie said.

"I'll see later Little Dhampir," Adrian said.

"Bye," I said and left the cafeteria.

I went to where the cars were parked and looked for Dimitri. I saw him next to a black SUV.

"Comrade, we leaving yet?" I asked.

"Yes Roza," he responded.

"Okay," I said and got in the car.

We left the academy gates and I instantly got a headache.

"Shit, I forgot about that," I said as I started seeing the ghosts.

"What's wrong Roza?" Dimitri said worried.

" The ghosts," I groaned.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked worried.

"Ya give me a few seconds to put my walls up," I said trying to put up my mental walls that kept away the ghosts. The ghosts finally went away and I sighed in relief. The rest of the rid was quiet. When we got to the airport Dimitri got the bags out of the trunk and we went to get our tickets.

Once we got through airport security we sat down and waited for our plane to get here.

"Roza, I have to tell you something," Dimitri said nervously.

"What is it?" I ask him.

"Umm, my family doesn't know about us," he said.

"You never told them," I asked shocked.

"No I haven't called them since before the attack," he said.

"Oh," I said still shocked. "So going to tell them?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should tell them after they get to know you so that they don't judge you because of your age," he said.

"If that's what you want to do," I said.

"Okay," he said just as they announced that our plane had landed.

We went in and sat down in our seats. I had the window seat and Dimitri was next to me.\

"You're not mad at me?" he asked surprised.

"Of course not. Why would I be?" I asked confused.

"Because I didn't tell my family about you," he responded.

"I'm not mad because I know you've been busy and forgot," I said honestly.

"Thank you," he said and kissed me.

We finally arrived at the St. Petersburg airport. We got our luggage and left the airport. Dimitri had rented a car so we put or bags in the trunk and got in. Dimitri started the car and we left.

"So, how far are we from Baia?" I asked.

"A couple of hours away," he said.

We drove the whole day until we finally got to a little town.

"Are we here yet?" I asked for the millionth time.

"Yes Roza," Dimitri said.

"Finally!" I exclaimed while Dimitri chuckled.

We stopped of a white two story house. I ran out the car and stretched my legs.

"Fresh air!" I shouted.

"Be quiet Roza unless you wanna wake up the whole neighborhood," Dimitri said.

"Sorry for being happy that I was out of that damn car," I said and walked to the back of the car to get our bags.

We got our bags and walked up to the door. Dimitri knocked and waited. The door opened and a girl a little younger than me stood in the doorway.

"Dimka?"

* * *

**AN: That's chapter 6. I'm gonna try to finish chapter 7 and post it soon. REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Two updates in a day! its 11 pm and im sooo tired. I started watching tv and I forgot to finish the chapter so I just finished it. It's not that good seeing as I wrote it when I'm half asleep. I'm going to try to update tomorrow how it's sunday and I have no homework for monday! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS :(**

* * *

_We got our bags and walked up to the door. Dimitri knocked and waited. The door opened and a girl a little younger than me stood in the doorway._

_"Dimka?"_

* * *

"Yes it's me Vikki," Dimitri answered. This must be Dimitri's younger sister Victoria. She ran to Dimitri and hugged him.

"Mom, Karolina, Sonya, Dimitri is here!" she shouted into the house. She still hadn't noticed me.

Dimitri's mom and sisters appeared in the doorway and hugged him. They finally noticed me.

"Not to be rude but, who are you?" Victoria asked.

"This is Rose my student," he said.

"You have a student? I never would have thought I'd see the day Dimitri Belikov would be a mentor," Victoria said. I was going to like this girl.

"But why is she here?" Sonya asked.

"I'm right here you know," I said.

"It's a long story," he said.

"Well come in and start telling it," Karolina said.

"Okay," he answere and stepped inside.

I sat on the couch and Dimitri and Victoria sat next to me. Karolina, Olena, and Sonya sat on the other couch.

"So begin with your story," Sonya said.

"Okay about a week ago the school was attacked by strigoi," he said. The other gasped. "Rose and I were walking when she noticed there were strigoi in campus. I started fighting them and told Rose to go tell the Guardians buria. I don't know what happened next," he said and looked at me.

I continued the story," I found Stan, one of the Guardians, and told him the school was under attack. He Didn't believe me until I told him Buria. Alberta told me to stay in the dorm with everybody else. I told her that I could help and she agreed and gave me a stake. I remembered Lissa and checked on her through our bond. She was in the Moroi dorm with Eddie. She said that Christian, her boyfriend, was at the church where they were going to meet. Christian was my charge for field experience and even though I knew I wasn't his real guardian I left the dorm and went after him. I found him and told him about the attack. Two Strigoi's attacked us. Christian set one on fire. He convinced me to go fight more Strigoi's with him. After the battle I heard my friend Eddie had been captured. I found out were the Strigoi hideout was and we sent a search party to retrieve the captives. Around the end they sent two more novices inside the cave, one of them being me. On our way out a Strigoi grabbed Dimitri and sank his teeth into his neck," I flinched as I remembered that horrible scene. " I went back and killed the Strigoi. We got back to the academy and Dimitri was in a coma for two days. The school closed for a week, so the Headmistress Kirova let go on vacation. Dimitri asked me if I wanted to come to Russia to meet you," I finished.

All of them were crying and hugging me telling me how grateful they were that I saved Dimitri. After they sat back down Victoria asked me a question.

"How come Alberta let you help if you aren't a Guardian yet?"

I looked towards Dimitri and he knew that I didn't want to answer so he answered for me.

"Rose had already killed two Strigoi's," he said.

"Really?" Victoria asked. I just nodded.

"You said you checked on your friend through a bond, what did you mean?" Karolina asked.

"I'm bonded to Vasilisa Dragomir. She brought me back from the dead on the car crash that killed her parents," I answered.

"How did she bring you back from the dead?" Olena asked not believing me.

"Isn't it obvious. Lissa is a spirit user," a voice I didn't recognize answered.

An old woman was standing next to the stairs.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I know a spirit user," she answered.

" Oh," I said.

"Rose this is my grandmother Yeva," he said. "Yeva this is my student Rosem-"

"Rosemarie Hathaway," she finished.

"You're Rosemarie Hathaway?" Victoria asked shocked.

"Ya," I said

"You're like a legend in my school!" she exclaimed.

"Really?" I asked.

"Ya!" she said.

"Okay I think that you should let Rose and Dimitri go rest," Olena said. "You don't mind sharing a room do you?" I shrugged.

"It's okay," Dimitri answered.

"Okay you can go up to your old room. We'll see you in the morning," she said.

"Okay goodnight," he said.

"Goodnight," I said and followed Dimitri up the stairs.

We brought our bags in and I got changed into a pair shorts and tank top. Dimitri was setting up a makeshift bed on the floor.

"Comrade, why are you doing that?" I asked.

"Because if my family comes in and see us in the same bed then they're gonna be suspicious," he answered.

"As long as you don't get uncomfortable," I said.

"Goodnight Roza," he said.

"Goodnight Comrade," I said. and kissed him.

"Roza," he groaned.

"What Dimitri," I said.

"Go to sleep before I do something I shouldn't do," he said.

"Okay. Goodnight," I said and went over to the bed.

After a couple of minutes I felt Dimitri get onto the bed.

"Floor too uncomfortable?" I asked.

"Maybe," he said.

"Goodnight Dimitri," I said.

"Goodnight Roza," he said before I fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: So that's it. I'm going to try to update tomorrow. I might make a new story but won't publish it till I got at least 4 chapters done. REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I finished chapter 8! I almost finish chapter 9! I'll try to finish it today. Thanks to everyone that reviewed! ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN VA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTER :(**

* * *

_"Floor too uncomfortable?" I asked._

_"Maybe," he said._

_"Goodnight Dimitri," I said._

_"Goodnight Roza," he said before I fell asleep._

* * *

When I woke up Dimitri had already gotten up. I looked around the room and saw him standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Get up Roza, it's time for training," he said.

"What we're on vacation!" I shouted. He chuckled.

"Now Roza," he said.

I got up and grumbled "Stupid Russian." He laughed at me. I put on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. I put on my converse and went down to the kitchen. Olena was already making breakfast.

"Good morning Ms. Belikova," I said.

"Good morning Rose. Please call me Olena," she said.

"Okay Olena," I said.

"Dimitri's waiting for you in the backyard ," she told me.

"Okay," I said and went outside.

It was so cold. I saw Dimitri standing in the backyard wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Dimitri! I thought you said it wasn't cold here!" I shouted at him. I heard him and Olena laugh.

" You'll get warm as soon as you start exercising," he said. I groaned in frustration.

"Start stretching and then we'll spar," he said. After I finished stretching I went over to where he was standing.

"So are we gonna spar now?" I ask.

"Yes but, first my family wants to see us spar so I'm going to go get them," he said. He went inside the house and came out a while later with his family and a kid I hadn't seen yesterday.

"Rose this is Paul my nephew," Dimitri said.

"Hello Paul my name is Rose," I said.

"Hi Rose," he said smiling. He looked like a mini Dimitri.

"So are you two gonna fight or talk?" Viktoria asked irritated.

"Okay calm down," I said.

"Sorry I'm not a morning person and want to see my brother get his ass kicked," she said.

"It's okay," I said.

"Okay Rose get ready," Dimitri said.

I got in a crouch and so did he. We circled each other waiting for someone to make the first move. He finally threw a punch at me I blocked it. I tried to kick him but he blocked me. We went on like that for a while until he finally got a blow in. He hit me on my leg and I stumbled. He kicked my legs out from under me and I fell on the floor. Before he could do anything else I kicked his leg and he fell. I got up and placed my hand over his heart before he could get back up.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Vicktoria exclaimed. " I always to see my brother get beat up! Especially by a girl!"

"Very good Rose," Dimitri said getting up. "That's it for today tomorrow we're going to the gym in the morning."

"But Comrade we're on vacation. Can't I take a rest from training," I complained.

"No Rose," he said sternly.

"Oh well," I sighed.

I looked over to were Dimitri's family was looking at us amused.

"So what's for breakfast?" I asked.

"Let's go inside and we'll eat," Olena said.

"Okay," I said.

We walk inside and sit down at the table.

"Rose are you a Guardian like Uncle Dimka," Paul asked.

"No not yet Paul. In a couple more weeks I will be," I tell him.

Olena starts serving our food. The food was these thin pancakes, eggs, beans, and DONUTS!

"Donuts!" I yelled.

"Yes, Rose. Homemade donuts," Olena said.

"Yay!" I said. While everyone, except Dimitri, looked at me like if I was insane.

"What! I really like donuts," I said trying to defend myself. They all laughed.

Olena gave me plate that in my opinion had way to little food.

"Olena can I have some more?" I asked after I finished. I had the least food and even finished before Dimitri.

"Of course. I didn't think you ate that much seeing as how skinny you are," she said.

"Rose eats more than a cow, Ma," Dimitri said.

"Well it's practically your fault since you're the one that makes me do all that training so I burn all my calories fast," I said.

Olena laughed and gave me my plate again with more food. I ate it all and it was really good. Especially the pancake thing.

"Can I have donuts?" I asked.

"Wow Rose, you eat more than me. And I'm pregnant," Sonya said.

"How come you're friend with the Dragomir Princess? Aren't royal stuck up and snobby?" Victoria asked.

"Most of them are, but Lissa isn't. We met in kindergarten when we were paired to right our names. Putting two four year olds to write Vasilisa Dragomir and Rosemarie Hathaway is just plain cruel. So I called the teacher a fascist bastard even though I had no idea what it meant, but I did know how to throw a moving object so I grabbed my textbook and threw it at her," I said

"That's a weird way to become friends," Victoria said while laughing.

"So Rose, You're a trouble maker right?" Karolina asked.

"Was a trouble maker. Since Dimitri brought me back to the academy I haven't been in much trouble except for punching a Moroi that was annoying Lissa," I said.

"Rose, you broke her nose! And the only reason you have behaved is because Kirova threatened to kick you out the academy if you didn't behave," Dimitri said and everyone laughed at that.

"Oh so it was you that Dimitri had to go retrieve along with the Dragomir Princess," Olena said.

"Ya and remember what he said about them?" Karolina asked

"Ya he called you two 'two stuck up bitches that just want attention'" Sonya said.

"Seriously?" I said laughing.

"Seriously," Sonya replied.

"When I first met Dimitri I thought ' Damn Russian is going to take us back to the academy'" I said. and they all laughed including Dimitri.

"Ya and then in Kirova's office you called me cheap foreign labor," he said.

"Hey I was mad!" I exclaimed trying to defend myself. "And Headmistress Bitch was annoying the shit out of me." All of them laughed at that.

"So I heard Tasha asked you to be her Guardian with benefits," Sonya said to Dimitri.

"Ya but I turned her down," Dimitri responded.

"Why? Found someone you like better?" Karolina asked.

"No. I'm too busy to have a love life. I turned Tasha's offer down because I only loved Tasha as a friend," Dimitri answered.

"Rose, you're his student. Is he seeing anyone?" Viktoria asked me.

"No. I'm just his student. I don't get into hi personal life," I replied.

"Just his student?" Viktoria asked. "I would have thought that you two are at least friends with the way you act around each other,"

" What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You two are so carefree around each other," Karolina answered.

"I guess we are friends," Dimitri said,

"So Rose I'm going to go meat a friend. Do you want to come? I'll show you around town," Viktoria said.

"Sure. Hey can you show some Russian curse words since your brother won't teach me any of the ones he says," I said.

"You must be really bad if you're able to make Dimitri curse," Sonya said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Dimitri doesn't curse a lot," Karolina said.

"Really? I don't think I've ever seen a day when he hasn't cursed during one of our training sessions," I said.

"Wow you must be really bad," Viktoria said laughing.

"She's a pain in the ass," Dimitri mumbled.

"Dimitri!" Olena exclaimed

"What it's true," he said. I laughed.

"So are we gonna go or not?" Viktoria asked.

"Sure let's go now," I said. "I'm gonna go get dressed. I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

I go up the stairs to the bedroom. I find my suitcase and look for something to wear. I put on a pair of skinny jeans and a red shirt. I put on black boots and put on some lip gloss, eyeliner, and mascara. I put on the earrings that Lissa gave me for my birthday last year. I brushed my hair and left it down. I grabbed a white jacket and go back downstairs.

"I'm back," I said.

"Finally. You took almost half an hour!" Viktoria exclaimed. I ignored her.

"Rose," I heard Dimitri say.

"Ya?" I asked.

"Take this just in case," he said handing me a silver stake.

"How did you get this through airplane security?" I asked.

"Guardian secrets," he said. I grumbled and put it in my boot.

"Okay lets go Vikki," I said.

"Okay," she said heading to the door.

We went outside and it was so cold!

"It's cold!" I exclaim.

"Welcome to Russia," Viktoria said.

* * *

**AN: That's it. I'll try to not get distracted by the tv today so I can post chapter 9. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: YAY! Two updates in a day! I'm proud of my self! I started chapter 10 and am going to try to update again so you might get three updates in a day! This is my longest chapter! Anway thank you to everyone that reviewed! I have 44 reviews! So this is chapter 9. ENJOY!**

**DISCLIMER: I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY :( THE WONDERFUL RICHELLE MEAD DOES!**

* * *

_We went outside and it was so cold!_

_"It's cold!" I exclaim._

_"Welcome to Russia," Viktoria said._

* * *

It got warmer as we walked. Dimitri was right it's not that cold. We headed towards a park.

"So where are we going?" I ask.

"To the park. My friend is waiting there," she said.

"Okay," I said.

We walked to the park in a comfortable silence.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" she asked.

"No. Do you?" I ask.

"No, but there's this kid that I really like but I have no idea if he likes me too," she said.

"Who is he. His name is Nikolai. Actually that's who we're meeting," she said blushing.

"Oh. Well if he doesn't like you too it's his loss," I said.

We get to the park and walk towards a fountain in the middle. Viktoria heads over to a tall kid with brown hair. Up close I can tell he's a Dhampir.

"Hi Nikolai. This is Rose," Viktoria said.

"Hi, I'm Nikolai," he said.

"I'm Rose," I replied.

"You remember my brother Dimitri?" she asked him.

"Ya. How could I not. He's huge!" Nikolai said.

"Well he's visiting for a week and brought his student Rose," she said.

"Cool, but shouldn't you be in school?" he asked me.

"Nope the school is on vacation for a week," I said.

"So are we," he said.

"Rose I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute," she said.

"Okay," I said and she left.

"Rose can I ask you something?" Nikolai asked looking nervous. Oh please don't ask me out! I thought.

"Ya?" I asked.

"Do you think that Viktoria likes me?" he asks.

"Why do you wanna know?" I ask.

"Because I really like her but I don't know if she likes me too," he said.

"Well just ask her out and see what she says," I said.

"Okay, but I'm scared of her brother Dimitri," he said. I laughed and he looked at me like I was weird.

"You're scared of Dimitri?" I ask.

"Ya. He's huge and could beat me up in a second!" he said.

"Don't worry I'll hold him back," I said.

"Thanks," he said grinning.

"Ya, but if you ever hurt her I'll kill you before Dimitri can even get close to you," I said menacingly. He paled looking scared and nodded.

"Rose! What did you say to him? He's pale and looks scared," Viktoria said.

"Nothing you need to worry about," I said smiling.

"I-I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back," he said running away to the bathrooms.

I started laughing.

"He's scared of a girl," I said while laughing.

"What did you tell him?" she asked him.

"Nothing," I said innocently.

"I'll find out soon," she said.

"Sure you will," I said.

"I'm back," Nikolai said.

"How about we show Rose around," Viktoria said.

"Sure. Let's go," Nikolai said.

We left the park and walked around. They showed me where the church was, where the supermarket was, and all the little shops around there.

"Hey is there a mall here?" I ask.

"Of course there is we were going to save it for last," Viktoria said.

"Let's go there now," I said.

"Sure," Viktoria said.

"Are you girls trying to torture me by taking me to the mall?" Nikolai groaned.

"Yes, now let's go," I replied.

Nikolai complained the whole way to the mall.

"Now we're here so you can't complain anymore," I said.

"Fine," he answered.

"Come on lets go," I said.

The first shop we went to was in Russian so I don't know what the name was.

"Oh I really like these," I said holding out a pair of boots.

"They're really cute," Viktoria said.

"I'm going to buy them," I said. I noticed that she was only looking around and was getting anything. "Vikki why aren't you getting anything?" I asked.

"Everything here is really expensive and I don't have enough money," she said.

"Don't worry. I'll pay for everything," I said.

"No. I don't want you to waste any money on me," she said.

"Well too bad because I 'm going to buy you stuff whether you like it or not," I said.

" Okay," she sighed.

"Come on let's get you a dress," I said.

"Why a dress. It's not like I ever have a date," she said.

"Well it's better to have one ready," I said and winked at Nikolai when Vikki wasn't looking.

"Okay then let's go," she said.

Vikki tried a lot of dresses on before she finally got one. It was black and white and was tight. It was strapless and short.

"OMG! Get that one!" I tell her.

"Okay," she said.

We got a couple of more clothes and headed to the cash register.

"That will be $500 in total," the lady said.

"What! I can't let you pay for all that Rose!" Viktoria exclaimed.

"Don't worry," I said and took out a gold card. Adrian's gold card. Vikki, Nikolai, and the lady at the cash register stared at me in shock.

"What!" I exclaimed. The lady took the card and swiped it on the card thingy.

"Miss, this says this card belongs to a Mr. Adrian Ivashkov," she said.

"Ya he lend it to me before I left the states," I lied.

"Okay, well have a nice day," she said handing me the card and the shopping bags.

"You know Adrian Ivashkov?" Viktoria asked me.

"Ya. He's a friend of mine," I said.

"And he lend you his gold card?" Nikolai asked.

"Something like that," I smirked.

"What do you mean?" Vikki asked.

" Well I might have taken it out of his wallet when he was drunk, well when he was really drunk because he's always drunk," I said.

"You stole his gold card!"Nikolai exclaimed.

"No! I just took it without him knowing," I said

"Um Rose that is stealing," Vikki said.

"Well he knows better than to piss me off," I said.

"Oh, Rose," Vikki said. Just then my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D. and saw that it was Lissa.

"Hey Liss, what's up," I said.

"WHAT'S UP? YOU NEVER CALLED ME TO TELL ME YOU LANDED OR HOW YOU WERE! I THOUGHT SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU!" she screeched.

"Well can you scream any louder I don't think China heard you," I said sarcastically.

"Sorry I was just worried about you," she said.

"It's okay Liss. Anyways I'm sorry I didn't call you I completely forgot," I said.

"It's okay," she said. "I have to go. See you soon,"

"Bye Liss. Tell Tasha and Pyro that I say hi," I said.

"Okay bye," she said and hanged up.

" So who was that?" Nikolai asked.

"My friend Lissa," I said.

"You mean the Dragomir Princess?" Vikki asked.

"Ya," I said.

"Okay so you know the Dragomir Princess and Adrian Ivashkov two of the most famous Royals. Who else do you know? The queen herself?" he asked surprised.

"Ya and let me tell you she is Royal Bitch," I said.

"Rose! You know the Queen?" Vikki said.

"Ya. I had the misfortune to meet the Royal Bitch," I said.

"Don't talk about her like that. If someone hears you, you can be thrown in jail for treachery," Nikolai said.

"Anyway how did you meet her?" Vikki asked.

"I met her when Lissa, Dimitri, Christian and me had to go to Court to testify against Victor Dashkov. He had tortured Lissa so was going to be thrown in jail. The queen wanted to talk to me before we left court. She thought I was in a relationship with Adrian so she wanted me to stop it," I said.

"So are you in a relationship with him?" Nikolai asked.

"NO!" I screamed disgusted. " As much as he wants to be in a relationship with me I sure as hell don't," I said.

"Oh," was all he said.

We went to a few more shops before we stopped at the food court.

"I want pizza," I said.

"Okay I'll go get a large pizza for all of us," Nikolai said.

"No I'll go. And I'm buying two large pizza's," I said and mouthed ask her out.

"Okay," he said.

I left to go buy the pizza's.

VPOV

Rose left to go buy the pizza's leaving Nikolai and me alone.

"So, I um want to ask you something," Nikolai said nervously.

"Go ahead," I said.

"Um I um wanted to know if you um wanted to go out with me?" he said.

"Huh?" I asked shocked. Did Rose threaten him to ask me out?

"Do you want to go out with me?" he asked again.

"Sure," I said. I was going to ask Rose if she threatened him when she came back. "So when?" I asked him.

"Tomorrow if you want," he said. He looked really happy. Hmm maybe Rose didn't threaten him.

"Sure," I replied.

"I'll pick you up at 6 then?" He asked.

"Okay," I said.

"I'm back," Rose said carrying two boxes of pizza.

"Okay let' eat," I said and walked to a table.

RPOV

Once we sat down I started eating.

"So did you ask her?" I asked Nikolai when I finished two slices of pizza.

"Ya, I did," Nikolai replied.

"Good," I said.

"Um... What are you talking about?" Vikki asked confused.

"I asked him if he asked you out already," I said.

"So you threatened him to ask me out!" she exclaimed.

"Calm down would you. No he asked me if you liked him when you went to the bathroom. I told him to ask you out if he wanted to know. Then I threatened him saying that if he ever hurts you then I'll kill him before Dimitri can," I told her.

"Oh," she said.

"Ya," I said and went back to eating.

When I ate about five slices of pizza's Nikolai said:

"How can you eat so much and still be skinny?"

"Blame it on Vikki's brother," I said and he laughed.

"Anyways it's getting dark we should be going now," Vikki said.

"Okay let's go," I said.

"We left the mall and headed back to the Belikov's place. My phone rang and I answered.

"Hello?" I said.

"Rose! Where are you guys? It's getting late," Dimitri said.

"Sorry. We lost track of time. We're walking back now," I said.

"Okay. Hurry up," he said.

"Okay. We will Comrade," I said.

"Bye Rose," he said

"Bye Dimitri," I said and hanged up.

"Dimitri is getting worried," I said.

"He's so overprotective!" Vikki exclaimed.

"I know right!" I said.

"So Nikolai where do you live?" I ask.

"I live a couple of house away from the Belikov's," he said.

"Oh. So Vikki how long till we get there?" I ask.

"About five or ten minutes," she said.

I suddenly felt nauseas and it felt familiar. Strigoi.

"Damn it," I muttered.

"What's wrong Rose," Vikki asked.

"We have to run! NOW!" I yelled.

"What? Why?" Nikolai asked

"Don't ask! Just run!" I yelled and started running hoping that they followed me.

They did follow and I was glad but before I knew what happened someone stepped in front of me.

Then more followed.

We were surrounded by three Strigoi's.

* * *

**AN: That's chapter 9! Hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: OMG! THREE UPDATES IN A DAY! Aren't all of you so lucky! Thanks to everyone that has reviwed! Ya so on with the story. ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I (SADLY) DON'T OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY :(**

* * *

"We have to run! NOW!" I yelled.

"What? Why?" Nikolai asked

"Don't ask! Just run!" I yelled and started running hoping that they followed me.

They did follow and I was glad but before I knew what happened someone stepped in front of me.

Then more followed.

We were surrounded by three Strigoi's.

"So you thought you could outrun us did you?" one of the Strigoi said.

"It was worth a try," I said nonchalantly.

"Oh was it?" the Strigoi asked.

"Yes," I replied.

Nikolai and Vikki looked really scared.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"If you were going to kill us you would have done it already," I said.

"Ah. You're a smart one. I want to things. Information and revenge," he said.

"And what information?" I asked.

"Information on the whereabouts of the Dragomir Princess," he said.

"I'll never tell you anything," I growled.

"You'll never tell us anything willingly," he said.

"I'd rather die," I said.

"Ah! That's the other part. I want revenge. You killed my brother Isaiah,"

"Well he killed my friend," I said.

"Either way you will die," he said.

"I'm not the one dying," I said

"You are surrounded by three Strigoi's. You cannot beat us all. And you are just a child you can't beat two old Strigoi. It's a miracle you killed one," he said. "But first you will give us information on the Dragomir Princess."

"How by torturing me?" I asked. " Because I will never tell you anything,"

"No, we are going to use a much simpler method," he said. "Compulsion."

I laughed.

"We'll see who is laughing soon child. Now tell me where is the Dragomir Princess?" he asked using compulsion.

"Up your ass and around the corner," I said smirking.

"What? How could it not work?" he exclaimed.

"I'm immune to compulsion," I said laughing.

"Well then I guess we'll just have to capture you and then torture you. Either way I will get the information I need and my revenge. You go and get her," he told one of the Strigoi's which I think was the one that the just turned.

"Get behind me! Both of you!" I tell Nikolai and Vikki.

"I can help you," Nikolai said.

"No you don't have a stake or a weapon," I said.

" And you do?" he asks. I pull the stake that Dimitri gave me out of my boot. Nikolai looks at me in shock.

"Just stay behind me and don't get in my way," I said and pulled my hair up in a ponytail.

I crouch down and wait for the Strigoi to fight. He throws a punch to my head that I blocked. We kept on fighting while the other two Strigoi's just watched. I could tell that the Strigoi had been a human before he was turned because he didn't know how to fight.

I found an opening to his heart and staked him. The fight had only lasted a minute.

"You actually thought he could fight me?" I asked.

"Not really. We just needed to get rid of him," the Strigoi said. How e was the only one that talked I assume he was the leader.

"Go fight her," he told the other Strigoi.

"Are you afraid to fight me?" I asked him.

"No. Why fight when I can have people fight for me," he said.

The other Strigoi lunged for me, but I move out of the way. He was faster than the other one. He punched me in my stomach and it hurt like a bitch!

I tried to ignore the pain and started to fight again. I kicked him and he was surprised that I landed a blow on him. While he was confused I tripped him and he fell. He was even more surprised and didn't react. I staked him before he could react.

"HE WAS SUPPOSED TO KILL YOU!" the Strigoi yelled.

"Oh well. Now you have to fight me. Unless you are too scared," I said. Apparently that got him mad.

" I will kill you!," he yelled and lunged at me. I dodged him and threw a punch at him. I felt darkness in my mind. This time instead of fighting the darkness I let it consume me so I could fight the Strigoi better.

The Darkness made my kicks and punches stronger. It also made me faster. He lunged at me again but this time I didn't dodge in time and the impact sent me crashing into a wall. The Strigoi came and towered over me.

"Now tell me where the Princess is," he said while punching me on the stomach.

"I'll never tell you," I groaned. He was so distracted by trying to get information he left his heart unprotected and I staked him.

I was bleeding a lot.

"Rose! Are you okay?" Nikolai asked.

"Do I fucking look okay?" I groaned.

"We have to get her to my house," Vikki said.

"I'll carry her!" Nikolai said.

"Okay come on," Vikki said.

Nikolai picked me up and started running with Viktoria. I groaned in pain.

"It's okay Rose we're almost there," Nikolai told me.

We finally got to the Belikov house.

"OPEN THE DOOR," Vikki yelled.

The door opened and saw Dimitri. As soon as he saw me he grabbed me and went inside.

"MA HELP," he screamed and put me on the couch.

"Roza are you okay," he asked me.

"Comrade? Do I look fucking okay," I said.

"I'm sorry Roza. I'm so worried," he said. Olena came in and was shocked when she saw me bleeding.

"What happened?" she said as she walked over to me.

"Strigoi," Vikki said.

"How did you get away?" she asked as she examined me.

"She killed them," Nikolai said.

"How many were there?" Dimitri asked.

"Three," Nikolai answered.

"Roza don't leave me please," he told me.

"You're not getting rid of me that fast Comrade," I told him.

He kissed me not caring that his whole family was there. There were gasps when I kissed him back.

"Go get Oksana, Dimitri she can heal her," Yeva told him.

"Okay. I think I remember where they live," he said running out the door.

"Don't let her go to sleep until Oksana gets here," I heard Yeva say.

"So you and my brother huh?" Vikki asked. I just nodded.

"Since when?" she asked.

"Since he brought me back to the Academy. But he only acted on his feeling a couple of times," I answered.

"Did you know?" I ask Yeva.

"I knew before either of you knew each other," she responded.

"Have you two um... done it?" Sonya asked.

"Before the attack on the school," I answered.

"Oh," she said.

Just then Dimitri came in with a Moroi and a Dhampir.

"Can you heal her?" Dimitri asked the Moroi.

"Yes," she said.

"Thank you," Dimitri said.

The lady came over to me and placed her hand on me. I felt the familiar hot, cold sensation.

"Thank you," I whispered before I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

**AN: So that's it! I probably won't update in a while :( PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: DONT KILL ME! I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated. I HAVE 55 REVIEWS! Thank you soo much to everyone that has reviewed. So here's chapter 11! ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY! RICHELLE MEAD DOES!**

* * *

_The lady came over to me and placed her hand on me. I felt the familiar hot, cold sensation._

_"Thank you," I whispered before I fell into unconsciousness._

* * *

I woke up on the sofa. Why was I on the sofa? Oh I remember now. The attack. I opened my eyes and looked around the room. Dimitri was sitting next to me sleeping.

"Dimitri, wake up," I tell him

"Roza?" he asked,

"Yes, it's me," I tell him.

"Oh Roza. I was so worried. I thought I was going to lose you," he said.

"Don't worry Comrade you're not getting rid of me that easily," I said smiling.

He kissed me before I could say anything else.

"My poor eyes!" I heard someone exclaim. I looked over to the stairs and saw Viktoria.

"Then close your eyes," I smirked.

"Hahaha very funny Rose," she said sarcastically.

"So who was the woman that healed me?" I asked.

"Her name is Oksana. She's the spirit user my grandma knows," Dimitri said.

"Oh. So when can I meet her to thank her?" I asked.

"You can meet her the next time my grandma goes visit them," Dimitri replied.

"Them?" I asked confused.

"Her husband and her," Viktoria said.

"Oh," I said. "So where's Nikolai?"

"He's in the bathroom. He refused to leave until you woke up, so Karolina went to tell his mom he was staying," Vikki said.

"Hey Rose. So you finally woke," Nikolai said walking down the stairs.

"Ya," I said.

"Thank you for saving us," he said and gave me a hug.

"You're welcome," I said.

"So how come the Strigoi said 'it's a miracle you killed one before'?" he asked. " Have you killed a Strigoi before?"

"Ya. He wanted revenge because I killed his brother," I said.

"Wow! You killed Strigoi before?" he asked surprised.

"Ya," I responded.

"How come you didn't say anything before?" he asked.

"Killing isn't something to be proud of, even if they are Strigoi. And because it was a painful experience," I said.

"Oh. I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay. Maybe I'll tell you what happened another time," I said.

"Okay," he said." So you're with Guardian Belikov?"

"I guess you can say that," I said and kissed Dimitri."So are you still going on the date?" I asked Vikki.

"Date?" Dimitri asked.

"You didn't tell him?" I asked Vikki.

"Um... I forgot?" she answered but it sounded more like a question.

"So with who and when?" Dimitri said.

"Today and with Nikolai," she answered.

"Okay. Viktoria can you please leave. I need to talk with Nikolai alone," he said.

"Okay," she said and left.

"You seem like a good kid, but if you ever hurt her then I will find you and kill him," Dimitri threatened.

"Y-yes, s-sir, but um Rose already threatened me" he said stuttering.

"You did?" Dimitri asked me surprised.

"Of course I did," I said.

"Well then if I were you then I would be very scared, because Rose always carries out her threats," Dimitri told him.

"Don't worry sir, I'll never hurt Viktoria," he said still scared.

"Good," Dimitri replied.

"Hey Dimitri, I thought that you would have learned that these near death experiences make me hungry," I said trying to change the subject. He chuckled and got up.

"I'll go get you something to eat," he said and left.

"He's so scary," Nikolai whispered.

"That's just because you don't know him as well as his family and me. He's just overprotective," I said.

"Hey Nikolai, your mom called to tell you that you should be heading home," Viktoria said coming down the stairs.

"Okay," he said.

"I'll go with you," Vikki said.

"Me too," I said and got up.

"No Rose you're still weak from all the blood loss," Vikki told me.

"I've had worse," I said and headed towards the door.

"You are so stubborn," he said.

"It's in my blood," I said smirking.

"Sure it is," she said sarcastically. I glared at her.

"Dimitri! We're going with Nikolai to his house," I shout.

"Okay," he shouts back.

We leave the house and start walking to Nikolai's house. We stop in front of a house that looked similar to the Belikov's house. Nikolai knocked on the door. A lady that looked a lot like Nikolai answered the door.

"Nikolai! Where have you been?" the lady, who I'm assuming is his mom, asked.

"Don't worry mom. I was at Vikki's house," he said.

"Okay," she said. "And who are you?" she asked me.

"This is Rose, my brothers student," Vikki said.

"Oh, Dimitri's back?" she said.

"Yes, there was an attack at the academy he is working at and the school closed for a week," Vikki answered.

"Oh. Come in," she said.

We entered her house and she told us to sit down.

"There is one thing that I don't understand," she said.

"What is it?" Vikki asked.

"Why is Rose covered in blood?" she said.

I looked down at myself and saw that I was still in the clothes that I was wearing during the attack.

"Oh. When we were walking back from the mall Strigoi attacked us," I said.

"What? How did you get away?" she asked.

"Rose killed them," Nikolai answered.

"How? You're not even a Guardian yet?" she asked shocked.

"Rose has killed Strigoi before," Vikki answered.

"You have?" she asked me surprised.

"Ya," I answered.

"How many?" she asked.

"I don't really know," I answered honestly.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

I showed her my marks. They all gasped. Vikki and Nikolai knew that I killed Strigoi before, but none of them knew about the battle star.

"Wow! I didn't know you had a battle star," Nikolai said.

There was a knock on the door and Nikolai's mom went to get it. Someone came down the stairs.

"Hey Nikolai, who are your friends?" the woman asked. She looked about 23.

"This is Viktoria and Rose," he said.

"Hi. I'm Francheska, Nikolai's sister," she said.

I looked over to the door and saw Nikolai's mom came inside with Dimitri behind her.

"What is Dimitri Belikov doing here?" she whispered.

"He probably came to see why we were taking so long. He's my brother and Rose's mentor," Vikki answered.

"Oh. He's hot," Francheska said. Before I could say anything Dimitri walked over to us.

"Did I tell you, you could leave the house? You're still weak from the blood loss. Do you know how worried I was when I didn't find you!" he exclaimed.

"Hey I told you we were going to Nikolai's house," I defended myself.

"You did?" he asked.

"Ya, I did," I answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry Roza," he said and kissed me.

"It's okay Comrade," I said.

"Aren't you Rose's mentor?" Francheska asked.

"Ya I am," Dimitri replied.

"Then why did you kiss her? Isn't that illegal?" she asked.

"I kissed her because I love her," he responded wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Oh," Francheska said. "Um I was about to leave. I'll see you later."

"I guess we'll be leaving," Dimitri said.

"Bye," I said.

"I'll see you at 6 Nikolai," Vikki said.

"Okay, bye," Nikolai said.

We walked back to the house.

"I'm starving!" I exclaimed as soon as we got back.

"Oh Roza," Dimitri said exasperated. Vikki chuckled.

We walked into the kitchen and I ran to the food, finishing it in less than 5 minutes.

* * *

**AN: So that's it. I might not update in a while. I will probably update next weekend. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I am sooo sorry I haven't updated. I haven't had time. On Friday I went to Islands of Adventure with my school and then the next day I was too tired to do anything. On Sunday I was going to update, but my internet was down and I didn't get it back till today. Hopefully I'll have more time to update now, but I don't think so cause I have midterms to study for. During the christmas break I'll try to update more times. I'll stop typing now. Enjoy the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vampire Academy! Richelle Mead does!**

**P.S: Can't beleive Last Sacrifice came out today! **

* * *

We walked back to the house.

"I'm starving!" I exclaimed as soon as we got back.

"Oh Roza," Dimitri said exasperated. Vikki chuckled.

We walked into the kitchen and I ran to the food, finishing it in less than 5 minutes.

After I ate Dimitri's sisters and I spent the day talking. They told me about ever embarrassing story about Dimitri.

"How come you never told me you were a married man Dimitri," I asked him when we were going to bed that night.

"What are you talking about, Roza?" he asked confused.

"All your marriages to your sisters dolls," I said chuckling.

"They told you about that?" he groaned.

"Ya and now I have blackmail," I said with an evil glint in my eye.

"Roza," he groaned. I chuckled and got into the bed. He climbed in after me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Goodnight Roza," he said.

"Goodnight Dimitri," I replied and fell asleep.

I woke up to someone trailing kisses on my neck.

"Happy Birthday," Dimitri murmured in my ear.

"Good morning. What are we doing today?" I asked.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" he asked.

"I don't know," I replied.

"Let's get up and we can decide later," he said.

"Okay," I sighed and got up.

I took a long shower with Dimitri. I'm sure you can guess why it was long.

We went down to eat breakfast with his family.

"Good morning," I said as I walked down the stairs.

"Hi Rose. Had a good shower?" Vikki smirked.

"Yes I did," I answered. I didn't know we were that loud.

We sat down and ate.

"Happy Birthday, Rose," Yeva said. She must have seen it in a dream.

"Thank you," I replied.

"Today's your birthday?" Vikki asked.

"Ya," I replied.

"Oh. Happy Birthday," she said.

"Thanks," I said.

Everyone else wished me a happy birthday and finished breakfast.

"So what are you doing for your birthday?" Vikki asked me.

"I don't know," I said and shrugged.

"Why don't you take her sightseeing Dimitri?" Olena suggested.

"Okay," he said.

We left to go sightseeing a couple of minutes later. We went in the rented car.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"We are going to walk around," he said.

"Okay," I said.

We walked around with Dimitri's arm around my waist. It felt so good not having to hide our feelings for each other. After a while I got hungry and we went to a restaurant to eat lunch.

After we ate we went back to walking.

"So Comrade are we gonna walk all day?" I asked.

"When we get back I have a surprise for you," he answered.

"Oh. What is it?" I asked hoping he'll tell me.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise," he replied.

"Fine," I grumbled and kept walking.

After a couple of minutes Dimitri took me to a dress shop.

"Why are we here Comrade?" I asked him.

"I just want to buy you a dress," he answered.

I tried on a whole bunch of dresses until I finally chose one. It was a purple and strapless. It was short and tight. When I showed it to Dimitri he gawked at me.

"So what do you think?" I asked him.

"You look beautiful Roza," he answered and got up. He walked over and kissed me. I finally pulled away gasping for air.

"I love you," I told him.

"I love you too," he responded.

"I think I should go get dressed," I said and walked back into the dressing room.

I put on my clothes and came back out. We walked to the cashier and paid for it.

"Go put it on Roza," Dimitri told me once we bought it.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"It's part of the surprise," he replied.

"Okay," I said and went to go change.

Once I got changed we walked back to house. All the lights were out and it looked creepy. I didn't say anything and just kept walking to it. Dimitri opened the door and I looked inside it was all dark. Then out of nowhere someone shouted.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ROSE."

It was Lissa.

* * *

**AN: So that's chapter 12. I'll try to update again this week. REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated! Christmas break is next week and I won't have school for two weeks! So I'll have more time to update! So here's chapter 13! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! :(**

* * *

_Once I got changed we walked back to house. All the lights were out and it looked creepy. I didn't say anything and just kept walking to it. Dimitri opened the door and I looked inside it was all dark. Then out of nowhere someone shouted._

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ROSE."_

* * *

It was Lissa.

"Lissa what are you doing here?"I exclaimed.

"You didn't think I'd actually miss your birthday, did you?" she asked.

I hugged her and looked around the room. I saw Tasha, Christian and the rest of the Belikov's looking at us.

"Hi Tasha. How are you?" I asked.

"Happy birthday Rose. I'm fine," she said smiling.

"Hey Pyro," I said

"Shut up, Buffy. Happy birthday," he grumbled.

"Thanks, Sparky," I said smirking. He ignored me and glared at me.

We went to the backyard where Olena had set up tables for us to sit. I can't believe Olena did all of this for me.

After a while of eating and talking we heard someone knocking on the front door.

"I'll get it," I said and got up.

I headed to the door and opened it. In the doorway was my mother and a Moroi I've never seen before.

"What are you doing?" I asked my mom. She had never been in my life and never came to visit me when it was my birthday so I was surprised she was here.

"You are my daughter. I think I have the right to come visit you on your birthday," she replied.

"Well you were never in my life before," I pointed out. She flinched and looked guilty.

"I'm sorry Rose. Please let me be a part of your life now," she pleaded.

"Okay, I guess," I replied. The Mori next to her cleared his throat to get our attention. He looked rich and was wearing a silk scarf around his neck and a hoop earring in one of his ears.

"Who are you?" I asked not caring if I was being rude.

"Rose!" my mom chastised me.

"It's okay Janine," he told my mom. "I'm Abe Mazur," he said to me.

"Rose who's at the door," Dimitri yelled to me.

"My mom and a guy named Abe Mazur," I responded. I looked inside the house and saw Dimitri walking towards us.

"Hello Guardian Hathaway and Mr. Mazur," Dimitri said as he stood beside me.

"Hello Dimitri. How are you?" the Moroi named Abe asked.

"I'm good," he responded. I looked at Dimitri and saw fear in his eyes. I had to stifle a giggle. Dimitri Belikov scared of a Moroi! I must be dreaming.

"So aren't you going to invite us in?" Abe asked.

"Of course," Dimitri said and moved out the way. My mom and Abe walked in.

"So why are you here?" I asked Abe. I saw Dimitri's eyes widen in shock, but I have no idea why.

"Your mother and I have something to tell you," he said.

"Oh what is it?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later," my mom answered. I shrugged and walked back to the backyard where everyone was waiting for us.

"What took you so long, I thought it was going to be Christmas by the time you got back!" Christian exclaimed.

"Shut up, Sparky," I said and glared at him.

"Who was at the door," Lissa asked trying to stop Christian and me from fighting.

"My mom and a Moroi named Abe Mazur," I said and sat down. Christians eyes widened in fear when he heard the name Abe Mazur. Why is everyone afraid of him?

"Come on we're going to cut the cake now," Viktoria said.

We head over to where Olena put the cake. Everyone sang happy birthday to me and we ate the cake.

"So what is it that you wanted to tell me?" I asked my mom while we were eating.

"Um...I... Uh," she stuttered.

"Well what is it?" I asked. I looked at her and saw that she looked scared. Wow! I never thought I'd ever see her scared!

"I think It's time that you met your father," she said.

"And why now?" I asked.

"You're old enough of know," she replied.

"Old enough to meet my own father? I think that I was old enough to know who my father was when I was born!" I exclaimed.

"I didn't want your father to be in your life because of his...job," she replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I mean that your father works in illegal things and I didn't want his work to influence life," she responded.

"So what is he a mobster or something?" I asked.

"Ya I guess you can call him that," she answered. Oh so I was right. Cool I have a mobster dad!

"Well who is he?" I asked.

"I am," someone answered. Abe Mazur.

Abe Mazur is my dad.

* * *

**AN: So that's it. I'll try to update soon. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: *hides behind couch* DON'T KILL ME! I'm sooo sorry I havn't updated. I had midterms last week aand this week, and I was so busy studying. Kind of. I got an A in all of them except Language arts. I can't believe I got an A in math. I suck at math. Okay I'm gonna stop talking now. **

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Me: Rose do the disclaimer.**

**Rose: Why me? Can't you do it yourself?**

**Me: If you don't then something bad will happen to Dimitri.**

**Rose: Fine. XXXDimitrixRozaXXX doesn't own Vampire Academy.**

* * *

"Well who is he?" I asked.

"I am," someone answered. Abe Mazur.

Abe Mazur is my dad.

"What?" I exclaimed.

* * *

"Abe Mazur is your father," Christian said slowly as if I was retarded.

"I know. I'm not deaf. I'm just surprised" I said.

"So, how come you decided to come into my life now?" I asked Abe.

"I always wanted to be in your life. Your mom is the one that didn't let me. Something about my job being too dangerous," he said looking at my mom.

"You kept my father away from me for all these years?" I screamed at my mom.

"It was for your own good," she defended herself.

"For my own good? You thought keeping my father away from me was for my own good?" I screamed at her. I couldn't believe this.

"Both of you stop fighting!" Lissa shouted over both of us.

"Yes Princess," my mom said. I didn't say anything and just glared at her.

"Rose, calm down. Your mom thought she was doing the right thing," Lissa said. Then she turned and looked at my mom. "Guardian Hathaway, you might have thought you were doing the right thing, but Rose always felt alone not knowing her father. You have to understand that she has a reason to be mad."

As always Lissa is the only one that can calm down. Other than Dimitri.

"Rose, I know that I've never been in your life before, but I would like to get to know you better. Starting with why you're here and not in school," Abe said.

Shit! What am I gonna tell him.

"Rose is here because there was an attack on the academy. Rose saved me and I asked her if she wanted to come meet my family. I wanted my family to meet the person that saved me," Dimitri lied smoothly.

"I've known you for a long time Dimitri, and I can tell when you're keeping something else from me," Abe said.

"What are you talking about? I came here because I wanted to meet his family," I said.

"You think I'm gonna believe that, Little girl," he said. Little girl? I am not a little girl.

"Oh you want to know what we're not telling you then okay," I said annoyed he called me little girl. Then I did something I knew I shouldn't have done with my parents there. I pulled Dimitri's head down and kissed him. At first he didn't react, but then he started to kiss me back. We didn't pull back until my mom started screaming.

"What are you two thinking? You're six years older than her! And you're her mentor!" my mom kept on screaming at Dimitri.

"Mom shut up! I love Dimitri and no matter what you say I will never stop loving him, so if you're not gonna accept our relationship then leave and don't come back," I shouted her.

"Fine, but I need to know if you love her," she told Dimitri.

"I love her with all my heart Guardian Hathaway," he responded hugging me close to him.

"Okay then I give you permission to date my daughter," she said.

"If you ever hurt her, I will personally kill you," Abe threatened.

"Eddie already beat you to that threat, dad," I told him. He just shrugged.

"I'm just looking out for my daughter," Abe smirked. I ignored him and looked at my mom.

"So you're okay with this?" I asked her.

"No, but I want to be in your life so I'll deal with it," she answered.

"Well, I think we should go to sleep now. We have to get up early tomorrow to catch our flight back to the Academy," Lissa said.

"But Lissa it's my birthday!" I exclaimed." It's too early to go to sleep. It's only nine o' clock."

"Too bad, we have to be at the airport early," she said and got up.

Everyone else followed her and walked into the house leaving Dimitri and me alone.

"So Comrade, how come you knew my father before me?" I asked him.

"He's a friend of my grandmother," he answered.

"Oh, how come you're scared of him," I teased him.

"I'm not scared of him," he lied.

"Sure you're not," I teased him.

"Don't you think we should go to sleep? Lissa will be mad if she finds us still awake," he said trying to change the subject.

"Sure Comrade, but I have a much better idea than sleeping," I said seductively.

He gulped. I laughed and walked into the house with Dimitri following me like a lost puppy. Let's just say we didn't get much sleep that night.

"Rose, wake up!" I heard someone yell. I just snuggled into Dimitri. I felt a rush of cold air on my naked body. I instantly woke up and looked for something to cover myself with.

"Oh, God! That's something I would have never wanted to see in my life!" Viktoria exclaimed.

"Well can I have the cover back?" I asked.

"Sure get it and cover yourselves," she exclaimed and covered her eyes.

I grabbed the cover and covered Dimitri and myself. After a very long night we were too tired to put anything on. So Viktoria walked in on us naked covered by the cover. I'm sure you know what she saw when she pulled the cover off.

"Roza go back to sleep," Dimitri muttered. Even after all the screaming he still hadn't woken up.

"Dimitri wake up!" I shouted in his ear. He instantly woke up looking around the room. He saw Viktoria still covering her eyes.

"So, Vikki why did you come up here?" I asked her.

"Lissa told me to come and wake you up, and now I'm leaving," she said and ran out the door. Dimitri chuckled and kissed me.

"Good morning, Roza," he said.

"Good morning, Comrade. We should get up now or Lissa will be mad," I said.

"Do we have to? I'm tired," he whined. He actually whined.

"Yes, we do. Maybe you should have thought of that before we stood up all night," I teased him. He kissed me and dragged me to the bathroom. We took a very long time in the shower.

Once we came out we got dressed and walked downstairs with our suitcases in our hands.

"So, Rose, did you have a good night?" Christian smirked.

"I had a very good night," I answered. Dimitri's sisters gagged while Dimitri kissed me. I laughed and said goodbye.

"I'm gonna miss all of you," I said hugging them all.

"We're gonna miss you too, Rose," Olena said crying.

"Don't cry Olena, we'll come visit soon," I said.

"I know, I don't know why I'm so emotional right now," she said. I hugged her one more time and headed to the door where Lissa was waiting for us. We left the house and got in the car. Tasha had already left this morning, so we are heading straight to the airport.

"Ugh I'm so bored!" I yelled in frustration.

"Rose it's only been five minutes," Lissa said.

"Ya, and they've been the longest five minutes of my life!" I shouted.

"Stop exaggerating, Rose," Lissa said.

"Can't we play a game or something?" I asked.

"What game?" Lissa asked.

"How about I never," I said.

"Sure, but with what?" she said. I smirked and grabbed my suitcase and pulled out a bag of M&M's.

"Of course Rose would have something to eat," Sparky said. I ignored him and passed out twenty M&M's to everyone.

"I go first. I've never had a pet," I said. All the Moroi ate one.

"I've never kissed a guy," Christian said. All the girls plus Adrian ate one. Everyone looked at Adrian.

"I didn't know you played for the other team Adrian," I teased.

"I was drunk!" he defended himself.

"Okay my turn," Lissa said trying to avoid a fight. "I've never kissed my teacher." She was trying to get me out! Adrian and I both ate one. I tried to lift my eyebrow up both came up and I probably looked ridiculous.

"It was my art teacher and she was hot!" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"I've never killed a Strigoi," Adrian said. Dimitri, Christian, and I ate. We all took turns until the scores were:

Dimitri: 5

Lissa: 9

Me: 2

Christian: 4

Adrian: 5

"Ugh this is getting boring!" I exclaimed. "Lissa won and I lost."

"We're here," Dimitri said.

"Yes!" I shouted and got out the car. I had my eye closed, breathing deeply with my hands in the air.

"Rose, stop! People are starting to look," Lissa whispered. I didn't care, but I stopped either way.

We grabbed our stuff from the car and walked into the airport. After we got by security and everything we sat down and waited for the plane to arrive. We waited about 30 minutes before the plane arrived.

"Finally the fucking plane arrived!" I shouted and got up.

"Rose!" Lissa exclaimed.

"What?" I asked her. She just shook her and got up.

I slept the whole flight. I'm pretty sure Dimitri did to. I felt someone trying to wake me up.

"Leave me fucking alone," I mumbled.

"Roza get up, the plane landed," I heard Dimitri whisper to me. I opened my eyes and saw Dimitri's brown eyes staring at me. I leaned in and kissed him. We finally broke away when we heard gagging noises. I looked around and saw Christian pretending to puke. I ignored him and waited for the plane to arrive. We finally got there and got off the plane.

We got our suitcases and left the airport. We headed to a black car which I assumed the academy sent. I, sadly, didn't get to drive. Instead I sat shotgun while Dimitri drove. Fortunately I was able to pick the radio station, so we didn't have to hear the crappy music Dimitri likes. After driving for about 30 minutes I started to feel nauseous. And it wasn't because I was car sick.

"Dimitri, speed up," I shouted.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just do it," I shouted. He started to speed up but it was too late. They had already surrounded the car. Dimitri stopped in confusion, but the widened in fear.

Strigoi were surrounding the car.

* * *

**AN: That's chapter 14. I'l try to update again. I'm not gonna have homework this week so I'l try to update. I probably wouldn't have finished this chapter if it weren't for my cousin. She was writing her story and I suddnly wanted to write mine too. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I am o sorry I havn't updated. I know that I'm always esaying that I'm gonna update, but I never hav time. I'm not promosing that I'm goonna update soon, but I'll try. Okay so one with the chapter! (I'm sorry that it's short)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't ownn Vampire Academy.**

* * *

_"Dimitri, speed up," I shouted._

_"Why?" he asked._

_"Just do it," I shouted. He started to speed up but it was too late. They had already surrounded the car. Dimitri stopped in confusion, but the widened in fear._

_Strigoi were surrounding the car._

* * *

"Shit!" I shouted and got out the car.

"Lissa, Christian, and Adrian stay in the car and lock the doors!" I shouted at the Moroi. Dimitri and I got out the car and faced the Strigoi. There were 4 Strigoi surrounding the car. I grabbed for my stake at the same time one of the Strigoi lunged for me. I barely avoided him. It was obvious he didn't know how to fight so he was probably a human before he was turned. I staked him in less than 3 minutes and went on to the next one. I looked into the car to check that the Moroi were safe. I saw Lissa and Christian arguing over something but I had no time to wonder why because another Strigoi lunged at me. This time I didn't have enough time to avoid him so he threw me against the car. I hit my head really hard and I was starting to see black spots.

I looked over at Dimitri and saw he was still fighting. I focused back to my Strigoi and saw he was lunging at my neck with his teeth bared. I didn't have time to react and he sunk his teeth into my neck. I gasped in pain and then the endorphins took over. I was slowly starting to lose consciousness and the last thing I saw before I blacked out was Dimitri.

I woke up in a dark room. I was gagged and my feet and wrists were bound. I looked around and saw that I was in basement. I heard a door open and I looked over to where a Strigoi was walking in with his a food tray in his hands. If they wanted me dead why are they feeding me? The Strigoi came over to me and untied my hands. I quickly started throwing punches at him so he tied my hands back together.

"Stop Bitch, I'm gonna take of the cloth out of your mouth, but if you start to scream I'll kill you," the Strigoi growled at me. He took of the cloth and I stayed quiet. On the tray I saw two donuts and a glass of water.

"If I have my hands tied then how the hell am I supposed to eat?" I smirked at the Strigoi. He didn't answer and just stuck the donut into my mouth. I finished chewing and he stuck the other donut in my mouth. Once I finished he brought glass of water to my lips and I drank it all greedily .Once I finished he grabbed the food tray and started to leave the room, but before he left I asked him a question.

"Why don't you just kill me?" I asked.

"If it was up to me I'd have killed you all ready, but my master wants you alive," he said and headed towards the door.

"Who is your master?" I asked. I didn't think Strigoi would have masters. He ignored my question and left the room.

I stayed still trying to think of a reason who this mystery person was. I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of a door opening. I looked up and saw a different Strigoi walk in.

"So you're the famous Rosemarie Hathaway," she sneered. "I thought you were a bit older."

"Who are you?" I shouted at her.

"So disrespectful," she chided.

"What do you want with me?" I shouted.

"I want you to lead me to the Dragomir Princess," she said.

"I'll never lead you to her," I growled.

"Perhaps not now, but there is also another reason you are still alive," she said calmly.

"What," I growled at her,

"There's this friend of mine that wants to see you suffer, so I promised her that I'd help her," she said nonchalantly.

"And who is she? Why does she want to see me suffer," I growled.

"I'll let her tell you herself," she said calmly. I looked at the door where the person I least expected walked in.

**Dimitri POV**

I had staked my Strigoi and looked around for my Roza. I saw a Strigoi drinking from her. I was so mad and was about to go kill him when the other Strigoi left lunged at me. I fought him trying to kill him quickly so I could get to my Roza. When I finished staking him I looked for my Roza, but couldn't find her. I walked back inside the car thinking she had finished staking her Strigoi, but when I looked inside I didn't see her.

"Where's Rose," I asked the Princess. I saw that she was crying. Christian was the one that answered me though.

"The Strigoi took her," he said holding back tears. I looked at Adrian and saw that he was silently crying. I couldn't believe it. My Roza was gone and I wasn't able to help her. I started to cry saying it was my entire fault. At some point Lissa was next to me trying to comfort me saying that it wasn't my fault. I finally calmed down a bit and was able to drive. I started the car and headed back to the Academy.

I promise I'll find you Roza.

* * *

**AN: So that's it. I'll try to update soon. Usuallyy I'm too lazy to update or I don't have any ideas. So if you review with some ideasss I'll try to update sooner. REVIEW! Oh and who do you think the person that wants to see Rosse suffer is?**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Thank you to all of you that reviewed! I have 99 reviews in total. I'll give the 100th reviewer a sneak of the nxt ch! So today's disclaimer will be kinda weird! My annoying cuz HyperRima will be doing da disclaimer! Enjoy the Chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: Cuz you do the disclaimer.**

**MCousin: FUCK IT! u do it ur self!... bitch!**

**Me: Wel seeing as I'm ur new fav cuz cause I fixed ur Itouch I command u to do da disclaimer!**

**Cousin: uh... nah im good! me no listen to cousin, seing how ur my little cousin!**

**Me: *Holds sword at cuz neck and holds gun nxt to cuz head* I said do da disclaimer! Or I'll get Jack Sparrow to kill you! ( I hav a new obssesion... Pirates of the Caribbean! I luv those movies!) Oh and I'm not little. Just cuase ur older by 4 days dooesnt mean ur older!**

**Cousin: *bored expression* ooooo pointy sword! eeep! cool gun!**

**Me:Don't make mme pull dis trigger!**

**Cousin: *bored, yawns* oooo u hav gun to my head, aint dat lovely, dearie! *british accent***

**Me: I warned you *pulls trigger and cuz falls to the floor in a puddle of blood* That's what you get for not listening to me. So everyone review or the same will happen to you! I DON'T OWN VA!**

* * *

"Where's Rose," I asked the Princess. I saw that she was crying. Christian was the one that answered me though.

"The Strigoi took her," he said holding back tears. I looked at Adrian and saw that he was silently crying. I couldn't believe it. My Roza was gone and I wasn't able to help her. I started to cry saying it was my entire fault. At some point Lissa was next to me trying to comfort me saying that it wasn't my fault. I finally calmed down a bit and was able to drive. I started the car and headed back to the Academy.

I promise I'll find you Roza.

Rose POV

Tasha was standing in the doorway looking smug.

"You fucking bitch!" I yelled at her. I can't believe that she's doing this.

"Now Rose, don't be so rude," Tasha said in a cold, emotionless voice. I looked at her eyes and gasped. She had red rings around her pupil. She had turned Strigoi.

"You turned Strigoi," I spat at her. She laughed and walked towards me. "Why?"

"Why? You are asking me why?" she shouted at me.

"Yes I'm asking you why. Are you fucking deaf or something? I never did anything to you, and now you want me to suffer. Why?" I snarled at her.

"Because you're a man stealing whore!" she shouted and slapped me across the face.

"I'm not a whore! I never stole your man! I thought of you as a mother!" I shouted at her. It was true. Since my mother was never around and how Miss Dragomir died, Tasha was the mother figure in my life. She looked shocked, but it was quickly replaced by hatred and anger.

"You stole Dimitri away from me! We were supposed to be together and have a family, but then you came and ruined it. Why couldn't you stay away from the academy with the little Dragomir slut," She yelled.

"If it weren't for Dimitri I wouldn't be at the academy. He brought me back! If it weren't for him I would still be with Lissa in the human world! So don't start blaming it at me! I never wanted to go back!" I shouted.

"I don't care! He fell in love with you so you're gonna pay for it!" she shouted and slapped me again. She kept hitting and slapping until I finally fell into unconsciousness.

Dimitri POV

We arrived at the academy. The Guardian at the gate let us through and once we parked we headed to Kirova's office to inform her of what had happened.

We walked into her office and she was taken aback by my appearance.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Strigoi attacked us on the way to the academy," I said calmly.

"But where is Rose?" she asked, noticing that Rose wasn't with us.

"The Strigoi took her," I said my voice wavering a bit.

"It is a shame that Rose was taken she could have made a fine Guardian," she said looking uninterested.

"What so you aren't gonna search for her!" Lissa shouted.

"Miss Hathaway will be dearly missed, but we cannot risk sending Guardians after her. She is only a Dhamphir and can be replaced," she said calmly.

"Roza is not replaceable," I shouted.

"I am aware that you were close friends with Rose, but she is gone and I will not send a search party for her," she said starting to get annoyed.

"Please," the Princess said begging. "I can't lose her. She's the only family I have left."

"I am sorry Miss Dragomir, but my decision is final," Kirova said. "Now please get out of my office."

We left her office and I was silently crying. I looked at the rest and saw that they were all crying. Lissa was sobbing holding on to Christian. Adrian looked like if part of his soul was ripped apart from him. I knew exactly how he was feeling. We all walked silently to Adrian's room.

"What are we gonna do?" Lissa asked once we reached Adrian's room.

"We're gonna find her of course," Adrian said confidently.

"And how are we gonna do that?" I asked feeling hopeless.

"I'm gonna dream walk to see if I can find her," Adrian explained. I just sat on a chair doing nothing. Adrian sat down on a chair and closed his eyes.

Rose POV

I felt myself being pulled out of a dream I was having. It was about Dimitri and me, in Russia. Then I found myself in Adrian's grandmother's garden.

"Adrian where are you?" I asked. He came out behind a tree.

"Rose, is that you?" he asked me, shocked.

"The one and only," I said and hugged him.

"We thought you were dead!" he exclaimed hugging me tighter.

"You can't get rid of me that easy," I teased him.

"Good," he answered and let go of me.

"So what happened?" he asked.

"The Strigoi bit me and ran off with me. When I woke up they gave me food, and you won't believe who is behind all of this," I said.

"Who is it? I'm gonna kill the mother fucker!" he yelled

"Tasha," I growled.

"What!" He exclaimed.

"That bitch is mad at me for 'stealing' away her man," I said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"She thinks that I stole Dimitri away from her," I answered him.

"She's crazy!" he exclaimed.

"So how are you gonna get me outta here?" I asked.

"We're thinking of something," he said.

"Okay, but try not to get yourself in trouble, and take care of Lissa for me," I said,

"I'll promise I'll take care of her Lil' Dhamphir," he said softly, kissing my forehead. The dream started to waver and I knew I was going to wake up soon.

"Goodbye, Adrian," I said.

"I'll see you soon, Rose," he answered.

And I woke up staring into the red eyes of Tasha.

* * *

**AN: So that's it. Remeber my warning! REVIEW OR ELSE!**

**Cousin:*sits up from floor* fuck! the hells wrong wit u! U FUCKIN KNOCKED ME OUT! wats up wit dat! **

**Me: That's wat you get for pissing me off! *knocks out cuz again* BYE! don't worry she'll live!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I am soooo sorry i haven't updated. I've had a huge writers block and too much homework! everyone say thanks to dpower! i had completely forgotten about this story until she sent me a review asking me why i hadn't updated in 2 months... so on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I dont own VA! :(**

* * *

"Goodbye, Adrian," I said.

"I'll see you soon, Rose," he answered.

And I woke up staring into the red eyes of Tasha.

* * *

Rose P.O.V

"Good you woke up," she sneered.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Now don't be so rude, Rose. All I want to know is where the little Dragomir slut is," Tasha said.

"And why should I tell you?" I spat at her.

"You'll see," she smirked. "Bring her in!" The door opened and a Strigoi dragged in one of my best friends.

Dimitri POV

Adrian finally opened his eyes. "What happened? Is she okay?" I asked him.

"She's fine don't worry," Adrian said getting up.

"Where is she?" I asked him.

"I don't know and neither does she. She said she's trapped in a basement," he answered.

"Do you know who's behind this and why they captured her?" I asked. I was so angry. I'm gonna kill the son of a bitch that took her.

"Ya, but I don't think you want to know," he said.

"Who is it? Please tell us Adrian," Lissa sobbed. I had completely forgotten she was here.

"I'm sorry, Christian," he said. "It's Tasha."

Rose POV

"Leave her out of this!" I shouted at Tasha.

"Now now, Rose. This is the only way I can get you to talk. I know that no matter how much I torture you, you won't say a thing, but if I torture someone that's close to you you'll do anything so that I'll stop which includes telling me where Vasilisa is," she explained to me calmly.

"Don't you know where Lissa is?" I asked her.

"Of course I know where she is, but we also need more information like how many guardians there are, and how well protected the school is. And the only way to get information from you is by torturing her," she replied.

"Why do you want Lissa? Do you want to see Christian in pain when you take away Lissa?" I asked her. This was all very confusing. I had always thought she liked Lissa.

"That bitch, Lissa," she sneered," made Christian forget me. Christian lover her so much that he forgot about his own aunt. When they came to visit me all he did was be with Lissa. He barely ever talked with me. I hate them both, and hope they rot in hell," she spat. I was shocked. How could she hate her own family? Was she really that cruel? But then I remembered she was a Strigoi now. She had no feelings, all she felt was hate.

"You disgust me," I spat at her. She growled and slapped me. I could feel my cheek stinging, and blood streaming down my face. She had scratched me and I can feel my tears mixing with my blood.

"Don't ever talk to me like that again do you hear me!" she exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and looked back at my friends limp body. How I wish they hadn't brought her into this. And right there I vowed that we would escape. I would make sure that she escaped, even if it meant I had to die myself.

Christian P.O.V

I can't believe this.

My aunt kidnapped Rose? I don't believe it. She had always liked Rose.

"I don't believe you," I told Adrian. Aunt Tasha wouldn't do this.

"I'm sorry Christian but it's true," Adrian told me sadly. "She's mad at Rose for being with Dimitri." I didn't want to believe it, but I knew it was true. Tasha had always loved Dimitri; I always thought it was more like an obsession. She would do anything to be with him, but I never thought she'd go Strigoi.

"I'm sorry Christian," Adrian repeated softly. I looked over at Lissa where she was crying. She had liked Tasha; she thought of her as her mom seeing as hers was dead. I looked over at Guardian Belikov. Even if he hadn't returned my aunts feelings, he still loved her as a friend and I knew he must be devastated knowing that his best friend kidnapped the love of his life.

Lissa P.O.V

My best friend is gone.

And my boyfriend's aunt is to blame.

I had loved Tasha like my own mother, and I knew Rose felt the same way. I wonder how she must be coping with this. I looked over at Christian and saw he was silently crying. This must be hard for him. Even if he doesn't show it I know he loves Rose like a sister and knowing that his aunt is behind this just makes it worst. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist.

"It's gonna be okay Christian, we'll get Rose back," I told him. He nodded and hugged me tighter. I don't know how but we will get Rose back.

Dimitri P.O.V

I looked over at Christian and Lissa hugging each other. I know Christian is sad that this is all his aunts fault. I still can't believe that Tasha, my best friend, kidnapped Rose. Why would she do this to me? I always knew she was interested in me but I never returned those feelings. I loved her as a friend and nothing more. But I would have never thought that she'd kidnap Rose. I would've thought she wanted me to be happy and accept that I chose Rose.

"I promise we'll get her back Dimitri," Adrian says to me and I nod. I might not like him much but he also loves Rose and knows how I'm feeling. I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket and I took it out.

"Guardian Belikov," I say in an emotionless voice. I hear a whole bunch of people talking in the background. I faintly hear my mother's voice trying to calm everyone down.

"What's wrong?" I ask letting my sadness leak into my voice.

"Dimitri, Strigoi have taken Viktoria."

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry if its short :( I'm not saying that im gonna update soon beccause i probably wont but PLEASE REVIEW! IT CAN BE MY EARLY BIRTHDAY GIFT lol! SOOO... PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. UP FOR ADOPTION!

**So I've lost all inspiration for this story and i'm putting it up for adoption. I've changed a lot and I'm not obsessed with Vampire Academy anymore. So if any one wants to adopt this story PM me. The same goes for my two other stories. I'm so sorry for doing this but i have no more inspiration for this story.**


End file.
